Out of Office Hours
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Matt and Karen end up doing the one thing she promised they wouldn't after a work conversation in her office.


**Authors Note:** As always this is Helen's fault! After Late Night Visits she said that one of us had to do the office sex story and then one thing led to another and here it is, so this is a partial follow up. I'm really not a smut writer so bear with. :)

* * *

The rest of the team had left just as Karen asked Matt if they could have a talk in her office. She had been ready to leave herself when she had got the call from the head of complaints and was dressed accordingly without her uniform jacket on or her hair up, she even had put on her heeled boots rather than stay in that smart standard shoes which were always so unappealing.

As soon as he had shut the door she began to speak, he noticed that the tone of voice she had at that moment was the one when she was his employee instead of the other ones he was growing accustomed to. She was stood opposite him in the centre of the floor, no obstacles in their way. "You're under investigation, not Robbie or your team, you. Someone saw you leave your snitch's house night before last and they think you are as bad as him."

"You know why I was there Karen, I was just moving this case along." He had told her long before partaking in the managing of this problem and she had agreed it was for the better good, even if the informant was technically still wanted by the police.

"Of course I do but I can't exactly go say 'oh yeah I let him go there because we're actually fucking every other night and because of that I trust what he does'! You have to understand the situation I'm in now, they'll expect me to be on their side and won't listen to my feelings, just be very careful."

"Should you be telling me this, aren't I being secretly followed or anything?"

"Do you honestly think I'd let you get us both in trouble if you were caught doing something that I know you're capable of?"

"You're not supposed to protect me Karen, I'm a big boy now."

"I know, that's what make this difficult, I don't want to yet I keep bloody doing it."

"That's not my issue darling, I don't need you like this; it was not part of our arrangement, you made that rule that we wouldn't change what we did here." The term of affection did not sound completely sincere so she looked at him confused when she saw his expression.

"What the hell are you smiling at?"

"You look cute when you shout and your accent is so much more pronounced." She glared at him before the powers that be moved her to kiss her partner of six months. Not once had they even held hands anywhere near the vicinity of this building never mind acted like horny teenagers.

"You are an idiot, a complete and utter prat!" She said between kisses, hands grabbing hold of his jacket lapels and pulling him even closer.

"I hate you being the boss sometimes Campbell." He commented, pressing her back against the wall with hands on either side of her face as she began to unbutton her own shirt before starting on his.

"While I hate the effect you have on me Burke." She muttered as she moved them across the room to the chair behind her desk, pushing him down on to it before straddling him and letting him kiss wherever he could reach. His hands travelled down the sides of her body, only briefly stopping at her breasts making her arch against him more, her teeth biting down on his lip until it almost bled.

There was a brief pause when she remembered that the door to this room was still unlocked but there was no way she was going to stop this for the length of time it would take to turn the key. She reasoned with herself that it was almost eleven at night and that even the security never bothered enough to actually enter the different departments. Both were thinking of how this night had turned around; before the kiss he was expecting them to leave for their separate homes after a yelling match yet now she was showing the kinkier side if her desires in the place they worked.

He decided to change who was in charge and - as much as he enjoyed having her on top - tonight he wanted to show her that he could be in charge of his own self, so lifted her up as he got to his feet and sat her down on her desk, the cold wood of it making her squirm when her bare arms rested on it.

It was one of the times he realised that he liked her exacting details and the tidiness of her desk because it meant she didn't have to move anything as she perched upon it, taking the crisp white blouse off and leaving it underneath her body. Meanwhile she knew she would regret the site of this in the morning but one of his hands cupped her bra and toyed with the nipple through our and she lost all notion of her common sense.

He wrapped her legs around his torso, slowly running his hands over the leather of her boots while she made the space he had smaller to get him near again. Matt slid his hand down between them and unzipped her black trousers, tempting her more than he knew she could handle. She momentarily let him go to give herself the ability to remove the trousers and boots, 'accidentally' grazing past his upper thigh with her hand.

They silently agreed there was no point in fully undressing as they would only have to put it all back on before going home and repeating the whole thing so moved her underwear to the side, running a finger over the sensitized area now exposed, loving the way she bucked into his hand before she said his name in the most authoritative way she could with her mind addled with his strokes and teases. He understood what she meant and slowly entered her with his cock, at the same time leaning over to capture her lips with his own.

Karen usually enjoyed slower, more tentative and romantic sex with him but tonight she was still a little mad at having him bring scrutinized by complaints, and at him for taking control of this act so moved her hips quicker against him to speed it up. He looked her in the eyes, seeing she wasn't in the mood for niceties and smirked before gripping tighter on her hips - if she wanted it rougher he would leave bruises if he had to, knowing that he would just tease her about the marks later - and almost pulled right out but didn't. She couldn't tell if the moan she let out was because it was painful or just pleasing when he slammed back into her.

As Matt added momentum to his actions she rested the side of her head against his, nipping his shoulder and neck with her teeth every now and again. She realised she had been wrong earlier when she said they'd been fucking for six months; for six months they had either been having sex or more recently making love, this was something different and it felt necessary at this time. He felt her muscles begin to tighten a few moments later and knew he was close himself do rubbed her clit ever so gently, knowing exactly how to take her over the edge when needed. She was never too loud when she came which stood her in good stead for office sex and stayed true as she reached her peak, only shouting his name a couple of times before he let himself go too.

A few minutes after they had finished he was looking down at Karen and grinned at how attractive his girlfriend was even after a tough day and energetic evening, her head was next to the computer keyboard with the hair fanning all around making it look like she was lying in a ring of fire.

"I knew I could get persuade you to do it here one day. By the way if I am being spied on we are in for a very interesting morning meeting."

"Shut up and sit back down on that seat." She commanded, pushing her foot against his chest to make him fall back, only then did he notice that she had blood red nail polish on her toenails which turned him on even more than he had been previously. Karen stood up on slightly unsteady legs before climbing back on to him, her hand running down his length until he was ready for her to dominate him once more and lowered herself, knowing she would ultimately make it just as rough if not more so this time round.


End file.
